¡Ay, el amor!
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Historias cortas de Royai
1. Chapter 1

**1: **** ¿Qué es el amor?**

Todo tiene un comienzo en la vida, y por lo tanto un final, sin embargo ¿el amor?

No creo en palabras bobas, ni en las fantasías que se forman con respecto a los deseos, aun así creo que algo en mi esta cambiando.

¿Qué es el amor?

No es más que una simple pregunta, solo unas cuantas palabras que salieron de tus labios de manera inocente y que sin quererlo me han mantenido toda una noche en vela.

¿Qué es el amor?

Eso fue lo que tu me preguntaste cuando te dije que enamorarse era una perdida de tiempo. Que era mucho más fácil salir solo un par de veces con alguien sin implicarse más allá. Sin compromisos.

Tú simplemente asentiste y volviste a tu escritorio olvidándote por completo de mí. Condenándome como tantas otras veces al castigo de tu indiferencia, de tu silencio…

Por unos minutos pensé que te habías enfadado, y busque en mi cabeza desesperado una manera de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, sin embargo, tus ojos se encontraron un breve instante con los míos y me dijiste que no podías culparme por mi falta de comprensión, ya que simplemente no entendía a lo qu tu te referías y me preguntaste si sabia lo que era el amor.

¿Qué es el amor?

En aquel momento me reí, pensando que me estabas gastando una broma, pero al percibir la seriedad que se reflejaba en tus ojos ambarinos, supe que era cierto. Querías mi respuesta.

Y aquí me tienes, con las horas que avanzan sin misericordia y yo sin poder tener un minuto de descanso, buscando la respuesta a tu pregunta y ansiando que sea la correcta, sin poder comprender porque me importa tanto que sea así y aun sin sentirme irritado por ello.

Bueno… ¿Qué es el amor?

Podría comenzar diciéndote que el aquel sentimiento que todos desean vivir y que sin embargo no creo que sea posible. No creo en la entrega desinteresada, no espero que alguien haga eso por mi y aun así… he sacrificado una noche de sueño por ti. Pero no es algo desinteresado, espero tu aprobación, ver nuevamente la complicidad en tus ojos…

¿Qué es el amor?

Una justificación en la vida para el arrebato de pasión que sentimos en algunos momentos, el nombre que le damos a la necesidad que sentimos de estar con alguna persona en nuestra vida…

Aun así… yo te necesito en mi vida y no te amo, ¿verdad? Lo nuestro no es mas que una complicidad inevitable…, dos personas iguales que se han encontrado en la vida y deben permanecer juntas.

Pero ¿Qué es el amor?

Una forma simple de atarte a alguien, la necesidad de pertenencia, el deseo de encontrar en otra persona lo que no encuentras en ti mismo.

Tu eres esa otra mitad. La razón ante mis locuras, la paciencia frente a mis arrebatos, mi fe cuando la he perdido… mi complemento. Per nunca mi amor, ¿no?

Y las horas pasan y yo sigo buscando la respuesta, sabiendo que todas las que he encontrado no me sirven, que no serán lo que tu esperas y que muy a pesar mío, tampoco son lo que yo quiero. Cierro los ojos y recuero tu mirada cuando me hiciste aquella pregunta.

¿Qué es el amor?

El amor es salvaje y violento, altera los sentidos y por algún tiempo te quita la razón cegándote por el deseo y luego, ¿Qué queda?

Es en este punto donde me doy cuenta de lo que en verdad me aterra, el miedo a perderlo todo, el miedo a estar solo… Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que podría soportar cualquier perdida, menos la tuya. Cualquier castigo, menos tu desprecio… y a pesar de todo, no creo que eso sea amor…

¿Qué es el amor?

Aquello que se burla de ti al ver en lo que te has convertido, lo que desbarata tus planes, rompe tu fortaleza convirtiéndote en aquello que tu nunca has deseado ser. Te vuelve débil y cobarde, ante el temor de la perdida, al aguijón de los celos…

¿Te perderá algún día, Riza? ¿En algún momento de tu vida te darás cuanta de la clase de persona que soy y querrás alejarte de mi?

No te imaginas cuanto te mo que llegue ese día, cuando una mañana despiertes y descubras que yo no puedes estar conmigo. Temo que alguien que no sea yo ocupe ese espacio en tu vida. Que me abandones.

Y no puedo decir que te amo.

Entonces, ¿Qué es el amor?

Es aquel punto en la niebla, cuando ya no piensas encontrar mas salidas, es aquello que sientes a pesar de no poder verlo. Es el fuego que corre en las venas cuando tienes a esa 

persona cerca y aun así sabes que no mereces tenerla, es lo que te empuja a tener nuevos sueños. Lo que te empuja hacia ese alguien sin poder ni querer evitarlo…

El amor es una eterna espera…

El amor es aquello de destruye pero que luego crea algo aun mas perfecto.

El amor es el principio de todo y a la vez el final de todo.

El amor es simplemente eso…amor.

Las horas han pasado y esta mañana corro a tu encuentro, desesperado por darte mi respuesta, ansioso por conocer tu veredicto.

Como tantas otra veces, ya estas ocupando tu sitio, pareces relajada y tranquila, como si nada de lo que hablamos ayer hubiera importado, y en el fondo de mi alma, se que te importa. Lo veo en tus ojos, lo siento en mi pecho…

- ¿Tiene una respuesta, coronel?- me preguntas con evidente curiosidad en tus ojos.

Tengo tantas respuestas que darte, las he repasado una y mil veces en mi cabeza mientras iba a encontrarme contigo. Se que tiene que ser perfecto, necesito que así sea, sin embargo…

- ¿Qué es el amor, coronel?- me insistes, esperando mi respuesta.

Vuelvo a perderme en el ámbar de tus ojos, olvidando todo mi discurso. Las palabras son incapaces de formase en mi cerebro y salir de mis labios, aun así te contesto…

-Tu.

Aquello es lo único que mis labios pudieron articular y aunque parezca idiota, se que he dado con la respuesta correcta. No era necesaria una noche de insomnio ni devanarme los sesos buscando las palabras correctas. Tú siempre estuviste ante mis ojos y no era capas de verlo, no podía comprender lo que sentía por ti hasta que me has preguntado que era el amor.

Una leve sonrisa asoma a tus labios y vuelves a concentrarte en tu trabajo. No más palabras, ninguna otra pregunta.

Sin embargo algo ha cambiado para siempre entro nosotros.

Tú me has hecho una pregunta y yo te he dado una respuesta. La respuesta que tú esperabas y la que yo ansiaba darte.

――――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――――

Hola chicas, aquí estoy publicando una de las historias cortas que tenia esperando en mi computador, aquellas que me faltaba poquito por terminar y que iré subiendo a medida 

que avance. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque se que es muy diferente a lo que están acostumbradas conmigo, bueno, besos a todas y que estén bien, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Y después… un beso.**

Hoy tus ojos han buscado los míos.

Y después… un beso.

Un beso es tan simple como el contacto entre dos personas para expresar su cercanía. Besamos a los amigos, a nuestra familia, a quien amamos…

Besamos cuando estamos contentos y necesitamos trasmitir esa alegría o para dar consuelo a las personas que nos importan.

Besamos a la persona que amamos para sentirnos parte de ella, y para que ella sea parte nuestra.

Besamos porque es una necesidad. Deseamos estar cerca de alguien, compartir, arrebatar, recordar, olvidar, perdernos y encontrarnos.

No importa cuantos besos demos y recibamos en nuestra vida, jamás podrán compararse con el primer beso.

Y hoy, tus ojos han buscado los míos.

Un primer beso es el descubrimiento. Es aquella invitación que le haces a aquella otra persona a entrar en tu mundo, en tus sentimientos. Abres una pequeña parte de ti misma, permitiendo escapar el flujo de emociones pero sin dejar que lleguen a desbordarse.

Es tal vez, morir un poco… para volver a nacer, sintiéndote distinta a pesar de ser la misma. Algo ha cambiado.

Aquel primer beso es especial… Hace bullir tus emociones pero manteniendo siempre aquel aire de duda e irrealidad. Es mágico y aun así sabes que es solo eso… un primer beso.

Pero con la persona correcta, con aquella que ocupa cada segundo de tus pensamientos y un lugar en tu corazón aquel simple gesto trastorna tu mundo. Despierta las emociones que creías dormidas en lo más profundo de tu alma. Ansias, sueñas, esperas y deseas algo que va mas allá.

Que aquel beso sea solo el primero, pero que haya más.

Y es que hoy, tus ojos han buscado los míos.

Una unión tan profunda que asusta porque no sabes hasta que punto mantendrás el control sobre ti misma. El encontrar una luz cuando lo has dado todo por perdido. El estar solos tu y yo entre un mar de gente.

Y hoy ha ocurrido. Nuestro primer beso.

No creo que ninguno de los dos realmente lo esperara, simplemente fue algo tan inesperado como inevitable. Lo necesitábamos tanto como lo temíamos, porque ambos sabíamos que después de que ocurriera, nada podría seguir siendo igual entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Has llegado como cada mañana. Has hablado como cada día. Nada ha sido diferente. Sin embargo, cuando todos se han marchado y la separación diaria se ha hecho inevitable algo ha roto nuestra rutina.

Tus ojos se han encontrado con los míos.

Y antes de que pudiéramos pensar en lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo o si eso era lo que en verdad queríamos ya habíamos caído en aquella fina trampa de la cual ya nunca mas podríamos salir. Porque tu vida y la mía han llegado a un punto en común. Porque esta tarde me has mirado y siento que por primera vez me has visto.

Y tuve miedo. Y estaba eufórica.

Creo que por primera vez tuve una verdadera proporción de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Nunca he dudado del cariño que te profeso, ni de la lealtad ni de la confianza, hoy sin embargo, cuando la tarde le estaba robando el protagonismo al día, cuando el silencio se había apoderado de todo he visto algo en tus ojos que ha trastornado mi vida.

Tus palabras no han sido solo palabras, pero mis miedos seguían allí, ya no por lo que quería y nunca podría tener, esta vez el temor se debía al ver que lo que mas deseaba estaba alcance de mi mano.

Te amo…

Y eso es lo que mas me asusta, porque no soy dueña de mi misma, porque una sola palabra tuya bastaría para cambiarlo todo.

Pero tus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Y nos perdimos durante un segundo, un minuto, un siglo… Y después… un beso.

Nuestro primer beso.

La respuesta a una verdad que buscábamos y ya teníamos la respuesta. Ansiábamos lo mismo, deseábamos lo mismo y necesitábamos lo mismo. Solo fue un simple contacto, algo que para ninguno de los dos había sido extraño ni nuevo y sin embargo jamás tendrá un punto de comparación.

Porque nuestro primer beso fue una revelación, y tal vez por eso lo temíamos tanto, porque sabíamos que seria el punto de no retorno donde tu y yo dejaríamos por un momento de lado lo correcto y nos centraríamos en nosotros.

Y todo ha terminado… Tus labios se han separado de los míos y has vuelto a poner distancia entre nosotros. El vacio que siento en mi alma se hace más intenso que nunca, y tengo ganas de gritar, de llorar, de esconderme. De permitir que el miedo y el dolor desaparezcan y fingir que esto nunca ha pasado ente nosotros.

Pero aunque deseo poner distancia, aunque no quiero ni puedo mirarte, tus ojos han vuelto a encontrarse con los míos.

Y lo veo…

Para ti, Roy, aquel beso a significado lo mismo que para mi. Esta vez no son necesarias las palabras para explicarnos lo que sentimos. Porque me has mirado y por primera vez siento que me has visto. Porque tus ojos han vuelto a encontrarse con los míos y he visto tu corazón en ellos.

Esta tarde hemos compartido nuestro primer beso, pero las promesas que leo en tus ojos, me aseguran que pase lo que pase… no será el último.

―――――――――――――――――0――――――――――――――

Hola chicas, aquí esta un nuevo chap de esta historia tan rara que estoy haciendo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y cuando vaya terminando mas chaps los voy subiendo. Besos y que estén bien, ciao.


End file.
